A nightmare
by fanfictor40
Summary: When little Emma swan starts having fun adventurous dreams, she never thought she could be caught by an evil queen. When Emma's dreams start to turn into nightmares that she cant wake up from and, she might be stuck with the evil queen forever.
1. A nightmare

As Emma fell asleep she thought if princess and dragons but what she dreamt about was nothing if the sort. The adventures Emma had in her dreams were priceless and she loved them. That was until tonight when the sweet little Emma's dreams took a turn for the worse.

She had found a castle it was glorious and no matter what she did she felt the enormous kingdom pull her closer and closer until she had decided to explore. But this kingdom was not innocent or beautiful deep down it was the kingdom of hell and would turn out to be a nightmare.

When Emma got to the kingdom she was captured for trespassing. Emma had never been refused to go into a kingdom before because it was her dream, didn't she choose what she was allowed? The men brought her to a tower and she sat in the chamber for a while until a burnet woman came in. She had lushes strait black hair that fell on her shoulders like liquid she was the essence of beautiful. But her heart was not as beautiful and Emma found that quick.

When the woman walked in she said "how did you get in here child."

Emma quickly stood up and said "this is just a dream we are not really here I will be gone soon as you know it."

The woman said "so you got here by sleeping. Oh obviously, she said sarcastically, little girl this is really happening and it seems you my child are trespassing in someone else's territory."

Emma said "I am really sorry, I had no idea I will never set foot here again."

The woman looked at Emma curiously and said "I know dear. It's just now that I have finally caught you; you won't be leaving."

Emma looked at the woman with horror and said "what do you mean by finally because when I wake up I will not even remember you."

The woman said you won't be waking up anymore Emma this is where you belong."

Emma said "no you're lying I always wake up."

The woman said "no Emma you're not. You will stay here with me and earn your freedom."

Emma said "you are a character that I made up and no offence or anything I Do not and will not stay here with you."

The queen said "who said you had a choice Emma." She hissed.

Emma stared at the queen in silence for a second before saying "how do you know my name."

The queen said because I have been waiting for this moment for ten years."

Emma said why. And how do you know me?"

The queen sat down and said "long story short I had a daughter who was taken from me because they thought I was too evil to raise a kid. After I killed that whole village of innocent people they really got angry with me wonder why; right, they were just dirty peasants anyways your here now."

Emma stood now, standing her boundary's she knew that she had to get out and fast this woman was delusional. Her mother and father were probably on the other side if the wall also dreaming. Emma said "not possible you see because my parents are going to be there when I wake up and I will goes to school like I Do every day."

The queen said "no Emma, you won't when you wake up you will be with me and she took the girls hair in her hand and said with me ". The queen said "this is your room now feel free to sleep because you will never leave me."

The queen went for the door to leave and Emma ran for the door quick but she was to late. The queen was already closing the door behind her as she said "good night princess" and that was all and Emma tried to fall asleep amid when she did she would always wake up in the castle.

Emma was starting to miss her parents know it was no longer a game, she needed to get home. So when the queen walked in she stood up quickly as she said please help me get home.

The queen said "you are home, my child and I would like you to come to tea with me and my father he really wants to meet you."

Emma looked horrified as she said "but my parents, they will worry, just let me go back to my mommy."

The queens soft eyes started to become annoyed as she said "I am your mother Emma, now please, I don't want to leave my father waiting."

Emma started to cry as she said "please, I need to go back, you're a sweet person but I have to keep trying to go home, but you go have tea."

The queen was now completely frustrated as she grabbed the little girl by her hair and dragged her to the queens own chamber and placed her on the bed. She took the girl's chin in her palm and said "I have heard enough about going home, this is your home Emma, and if I hear another word ably home, I will spank you."

Emma looked at the queen's eyes and closed her own wishing that she would wake up sometime and see her family again, but she had to figure it out herself, the queen was not letting her go.

The queen stroked the little girls cheek before saying "it's not that bad here, you're going to love it."

Emma closed her eyes tight as she suddenly felt a swirl and when she opened her eyes this time she was in her own room.

Emma quickly turned the light on, she could feel her bones tremble beneath her skin as she sat on her bed, panting in fear. It was quite and every time she thought she heard a sound she would rush under her blanket. Emma debated on if she should wake her foster parents up.

Emma had just moved in with this couple Sam and Mark, she hadn't decided if they were one of the good ones. They seemed nice but, Emma knew that it could just be a disguise. So she stayed away not showing them that she was anything they could view as vulnerable. But right now all Emma wanted to curl herself next to them as they told her that it was just a dream.

Emma knew all she had just felt and witnessed could all be a dream and she hoped that it was. So Emma sat for a while before grabbing her diary and writing everything down.

Regina paced in her bed chamber as the anger she felt drifted from her heated cheeks down to her ice cold toes. She had had snow white's daughter close enough to grasp and she was now gone; disappeared only minutes after she had been found. Regina sat on her bed as her long fingers intertwined with the sheets. She needed to get the little girl back and she needed her now, her only desire was to find Emma.

When Regina had first heard that Emma had been found in her land she was breathless, she was going to kill the little girl and finally get the revenge she deserved. But when she saw the little child's golden locks and lashed sweet cheeks weakness had struck her, the love she had bottled up inside her showed up in her heart.

That's when her plans had changed and she had decided on not killing the princess, she wanted the little girl all to herself, her heart pulled towards the little girl, and she was not about to let that light fade. That's when she had a new idea; keep Emma as her own.

Its then when Regina realizes that she would never win and this burned her insides as she thought how there was possibility that she would never see her little Emma again. But she knew that she would find the girl and bring her back to Regina where she belonged.

The events of the night ambush her thoughts, when the curse had not worked because she had not killed something powerful enough. But Snow had released her daughter into another world never to be seen again, the thought made Regina blush with happy mockery, Snow had lost because not having Emma was the worst thing Regina could do to her. Snow would never meet her daughter, Regina's happy ending; and Snows nightmare.

That night when Emma had been told to go to sleep fear had rushed in through her body, she did not want to dream not anymore. Emma thought of herself as strong will powered but right now she knew she wasn't she was just as scarred as any normal little girl would be of the nightmare she had had.

Emma than lay down wanting nothing then to sleep in peace, but Emma felt her heart stop when she felt her eyes start to give out, and she fell asleep.

When Emma woke up she was back in the queen's chamber, back sitting on the bed where she had been when she had left. She jumped up quickly, turning to see the queen crossed armed and staring at her. Before she could move the queen had her long fingerers laced through her hair, the touch was gentle unlike earlier though. Regina sat Emma on her lap and said "I guess you were right Emma, but I have a little feeling that a little magic can change all of that, keep you where you belong."

Emma quickly tried to release herself from the queens grasp but her grip just grew stronger, she sat still playing with her fingers nervously "please, don't I don't belong here, I understand your lonely. But I really can't be your daughter, I am already someone else's." she looked at her fingers as she waited for a response.

Regina slid her fingers possessively down Emma's back as she said "no Emma, you belong to me now, and you will never be leaving me." She hissed now holding Emma up against her chest. Emma wanted to lean in closer grasp all the love the queen had shooting from her but Emma knew she couldn't, the queen was evil.

Emma had never had someone truly love her before, offer her as much as the queen was. The queen was like a drug to Emma both alluring and, witchy. The queen was the only person that had made Emma act vulnerable, made the little girls walls she had held onto for so long crush around her feet. The feeling of love raced down Emma's spine as she slowly rested her head upon the queen's chest.

When the queen noticed this she made a soothing sound before putting her arms around the little girl and saying "that's a good girl, mommy's got you." Emma closed her eyes as the warm of the queens words twisted around her beating heart. Then the queen was quite as she held onto Emma with more love she had experienced sense she had been found on the road so many years ago.


	2. When nightmares become reality

**Thanks for following, I would love some reviews though, here is another chapter hope you like it!**

Emma drew the long blankets over her as she felt shivers run down her back. Emma had only been with the queen a week before she was regretting it. Not only had the woman found a way to keep her there forever she had started to make Emma do many other undesirable things. Emma had been given a list of rules she should follow and a handbook on how to act like a young lady.

The rules weren't enough Emma had thought to herself as the queen had given her the book, Emma was no lady and she was not about to become one. She had made the mistake of telling that to the queen. And when the queen had heard the words she had been slapped on the cheek lightly for talking back. When the queen then asked Emma to never talk back again, Emma had nodded and agreed secretly knowing that she could never not express her opinion.

Emma then knew she did not belong at the castle, the queen wanted pure obedience from her and all she wanted to do was mock every smart commit that came out of the woman's mouth. But Emma swore to herself that she would at least try. The queen did not make it very easy for her either, she always wanted Emma close by and Emma had a tendency to roam. Always looking for an adventure, anywhere that she could find one.

One day she. Emma was on her usual look out around the castle when she spotted the queen who was talking to a man, or not a man at all.

The thing had crocodile skin, his nails were black as night and same were his eyes. He was laughing ridiculously loud, and all Emma wanted to do was smack him. The queen looked angry, Emma had learned a lot while she lived with the queen. One of the number one rules; don't piss her majesty off.

When the queen had had enough she screamed "are you going to help me or not, rumpelstiltskin."

Rumple said "of course your majesty, just remember all magic comes with a price."

The queen almost yelled but she stayed in a quiet whisper as she said "you think I don't know that. Now give me the spell."

Rumple fondled the piece of paper in his hands and the queen was quick to snatch it up. Rumple sneered as he said "do you not think little Emma loves you."

Emma quickly came closer when she heard her name across the imp's lips. She got there just in time to hear the queen say "as long as she is snow whites, she cannot truly be mine. This curse will make her only love me, she won't ever want to leave me."

Rumple said "oh that's what's this is about poor Regina, has no one that truly loves her." He pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek as he said "what if the curse where to break then what my queen she will hate you forever."

As the queen started to walk from the room she said "said I will do my best to stop that from happening" and Emma could hear her heels click away.

When Emma knew the queen was gone she sprinted to her room, she had to get out of the castle. She would not be turned into a little love sick puppy, she had to leave at once never to return.

. Emma wondered why she belonged to now white, nothing made sense to the little girl. Emma had thought snow white was a fictional character her whole life. But this did not surprise Emma, because everything that was happening around her was anything less than normal.

Emma ran to her room, grabbing a few things some, clothes, water everything she would need for her journey to find snow white and maybe actually get some answers. Find out who her parents really were before the queen put a curse on her.

But just as she was about to leave a guard knocked and opened the door, his face masked by his armor, dipping his head before he said "the queen would like to see you in her bedchamber."

Emma said "I actually have a lesson right now but I will go see her late." But the man was not in the mood and he grabbed her by her arm roughly almost throwing her out of the room.

The man pointed down the hall while saying "your mother would like to see you now." And he pushed a little towards the queen's door.

Emma had no choice now she had to go, Emma held her tears back because she knew the queen was not happy. Fear hung high in her heart as she made her way to the queen's chambers. Emma was not only afraid of the pain a punishment would bring. She was afraid the queen would not love her anymore, and that would be the worst pain of all.

XXXX

After the queen had talked to rumple she had went back to bedchambers, she was furious with the imp for holding all the power. He was the only one and this always made her mock him; she was jealous.

She needed the curse, it would make Emma love her unconditionally, and Emma would be hers forever. But what the imp had said still hung high in her brain, about how the curse could break and Emma would hate her.

That was the only thing stopping her from going to get Emma right now and starting the curse. Emma could love her forever but she could also hate her was it worth the price, not knowing.

She decided to check on Emma anyway and when she told the mirror to show her Emma. Emma was packing her clothes in a bag, ready to run away. This angered the queen as she sent her guard after the little girl; the curse had to be done, and now.

XxXx

When Emma made it to the door she stood for a second debating on if she should run. But she didn't have the chance before the queen ripped the door open so she was standing over Emma.

Then queen grabbed the small girls arm and dragged her inside locking the door behind her. Emma ran to the corner of the room and closed her eyes. The queen mocked "where did you think you were going, Emma dear, how far did you think you could get before I would find you."

Emma hated how the queen acted like she was stupid, Emma could have found her way, and she always did. Emma stood now "I would have found my way." Regretting the hoarseness of her tone. She knew she was not supposed to talk back but she could not just let the queen treat her in that manner.

The queen came closer and Emma backed away but soon Emma hit the wall forgetting she had ran to the corner. The queen giggled as she said "maybe, why would you run from your mommy; Emma, all I have ever done is love you."

Emma scratched her nails against the wall nervously braking the skin on the top of her fingers and she said "you have lied and manipulated me, you don't love me, and you just want me as one of your creepy possessions."

Regina put her forefinger under Emma's chin so Emma was looking at her and said "you have no idea, how much I love you, Emma" and she took the curse out about to read it when Emma grabbed it out of the queens fingers before she could speak.

The queen's playful smile turned hard as she tried to grab it back, but Emma stuffed it in her mouth and chewed before swallowing it. The queen quickly slapped her, and it was neither playful nor light. The queen was truly mad this time and Emma did not care, she was not becoming the queen's pet. So Emma went to smack her back but Regina took hold of Emma's wrist forcing it back down, and grabbing her hair and throwing Emma to the ground.

Emma stayed put as the queen hovered over her, Emma knew the consequences of getting up, and she didn't want that. The queen said "now what am I going to with you Emma, obviously you need to be taught a lesson."

Emma knew what that meant and moved sliding on the hard floor so she was not under the queen and said "I am sorry, please, I am not a child."

The queen smirked as she said "you will always be my child Emma, now get up." And the queen took her place at the end of the bed and patted her lap beckoning Emma towards her, but Emma did not move. She was not going to give into the queen.

Emma said "no, her voice sounding disobedient and strict, I haven't done anything wrong, I was only trying to run away because you were going to curse me."

Regina was growing inpatient "you have broken many rules countless times today, so get up and come here, now Emma, or do we have to find you a nice place in my dungeon."

Emma stood up then and slowly walked toward the queen, the queen took Emma by her hand leading her closer as she said "that's a good girl, Emma dear, it will be over before you know it." And she lay Emma against her so the girls belly was across the queens knees, and lifted her dress up so Emma's undergarments were showing. The queen then smacked her soft skin leaving it a deeper red color every time.

Emma felt embarrassed as she lay on the queen's lap. It felt as if the queen held all the power, which she did. Emma had lost, she was too weak, too emotional. She should have left long ago when it had been possible.

Emma kept quite trying to be strong against the queen's hand. She did not want to show the queen this affected her. But the pain was unbearable by the third blow and Emma had cried out and tried to cover herself with her hands but the queen took them with her free hand and put them over Emma's head and said "you can't stop me, you foolish girl and she smacked her harder than ever while saying "you should do your best to, keep that in mind."

When the queen had finally had her thrill she pulled Emma's skirt back down over her knees, and sitting her on the bed next to her. Emma flinched at the pain that shoot from her behind as she sat, making her look away from the queen in embarrassment.

The queen stood up and went towards the door, before leaving she said "you can spend of the rest of the day in your room dear, a guard will be back to come get you for dinner." When she left Emma quickly ran to her room locking the door behind her.

Emma wanted the warmth the queen gave her the first time they met, the way she smiled at the girls every move. But Emma had angered the queen, and she knew the biggest punishment of them all was that the queen had abandoned her. This thought made Emma's bones tingle with fear. What if the queen were to leave her like all the other people that pretended to love her before.


	3. The reality of a nightmare

**Thanks for still reading, I appreciate the advice in the reviews, so thanks to all who did. **

Not only had the queen ordered two guards to follow Emma around, she wasn't allowed anywhere except her room and the dining hall. Where she would have to face the queen every day. Emma could tell the queen had not forgiven her, whenever Emma spoke the queen would give her an icy glare. Emma knew it was a threat, she was no longer allowed a voice when the queen was around.

She was there to obey everything she was told, please the queen as best she could. Emma tried to, to get the queen to like her again. Nothing worked when Emma would try to talk to her the guards would send her back to her room. She tried to write a note which backfired because the queen had ripped it in her face. Emma still remembered the words "apology not accepted."

That's when Emma had decided that it was not worth it she had to wait. Waiting was hard when all she wanted to do was curl up in the queen's lap. Why, Emma had thought, did she want the queen to love her so badly, when all the queen had done was hurt her? The queen was the poison that had invaded her brain, at one point she was going to leave, and the next second she was wanting her love. It was a never ending battle for Emma.

The queen was evil, and Emma could see that when the woman was not around, but once the queen was by her side it all changed, Emma did not see the queen as evil. She saw her as a broken doll, one who needed Emma's love just as Emma needed hers. When the queen spoke to Emma her voice enthralled her. The queen was everything Emma had ever wanted; a mother.

Oh how Emma wished the queen really were her mother, she had no idea the truth of who her parents really were. She often wondered who they really were, she felt like a lost sheep, she belonged nowhere. That's one of the reasons she wanted the queen back so bad, she was the only one who had truly wanted her.

The queen was not like her foster parents who only wanted the money that came along with her. The queen wanted to teach and love Emma unconditionally, with the only price being locked in the castle with her.

She needed the queen back, but she had done everything in her power too. The queen had to forgive her before they would be talking again. So Emma just went through every day in a fog, wondering if the queen was ever going to forgive her.

XxXx

It had been two days sense Regina and Emma's fight, Regina had tried to get herself to forgive Emma countless times. She just couldn't, after everything Regina had given to Emma, and she was going to run away. Not only had Emma ripped the curse she had paid heavily for, she had hurt Regina's feelings.

It was hard to accept that, that Regina's feeling where hurt by this little girl; snow white's little girl. It was the hardest part knowing Emma was Snows daughter. If only Emma had been hers, then maybe it would be easier to forgive her.

Emma had tried to apologize many times but every time Regina had knocked her back down. Regina wanted Emma to beg, want Regina back so bad, she would be willing to do anything for her. That day would come when she would gain Emma's trust, and Regina was not going to accept Emma's apology until then.

It had been a week after their fight when Emma had tried to get Regina to forgive her one last time. Regina had been in her room reading at her desk when Emma had come in. Emma was wearing a white gown with her light blond hair flowing upon her shoulders. It was hard to resist the cute face, so when Emma had come in Regina had decided to listen to the girl.

Emma had a guilty expression on her face; mixed with fear and wanting. She sat in the chair next to the queen. It looked as if the girl wanted to jump out her seat and hug the queen. The queen liked Emma like this; vulnerable.

The queen looked up from her book and said "what do you want dear, as you can see I am busy here." the girls eyes darted down with guilt, because she had interrupted the queen. This gave a warm feeling in the queen's heart; knowing Emma cared.

Emma sat up seconds later and said "about the other day, I am truly sorry and I really wish I had your forgiveness." her eyes looking through the queen, looking for any sort of warmth in her eyes.

The queen motioned Emma to sit on her lap, as she said "Emma dear, you promise me this, you will never try to run away again."

The girls cheeks turned a dark color red as she smirked knowing her victory, "I promise, I won't ever try again." she then took the queen in her arms holding her close as she said "I love you so much, thank you."

The queen hugged Emma back softly, smelling the sweet scent of the little girl, she had missed this also, as much as she didn't want to admit it. As she held Emma she said I love you too, Emma dear." the little girl held her tighter after hearing this. After a couple seconds past Emma got up standing in front of the queen.

Emma eyes were popping with happiness and lips twisted in a smile as she said "I will let you get back, but I will see you at dinner." she hugged the queen softly and kissed her cheek before making her way to the door.

But before she had left the queen said " Emma dear, as the little girl turned facing the queen, you ever try to run away again, you are going to wish you were dead." the little's happy smile turned into fear as she shook her head in agreement, before leaving.


	4. Vanishment of a nightmare

**Thanks for all the reviews, here is another update, I hope you like it!**

Life was starting to look good for Emma, the queen was happy which made Emma happy also. Emma had continued with her lessons, acting like the exact young lady that the queen had wanted. Emma tried to show the queen her love in many different ways, always wanting to be with her. Even at the times she had wished to be alone. It gave Emma a little thrill every time she made the queen smile. The evilness of the queen's face quickly turned into a smile whenever Emma was around.

Emma was determined to keep the queen happy. Many times she had thought about it, making the queen good again. If she was truly good, then maybe Emma could make the queen truly all her people; the same way that the queen loved her. If she wasn't evil then Emma would have nothing to be guilty about.

Oh did Emma feel guilty, she was not supposed to love someone so evil and wicked as the queen. The queen who killed and tortured people merely because they didn't bow to her. Emma often wondered if this made Emma evil as well, loving the evil queen.

The queen's people did look at Emma the same way they had looked at the queen. Her tutors and the ladies who helped her during the day, they all watched her with scarred eyes. Which made Emma feel even guiltier, the queen that made these people's lives miserable, was her doting mother.

Emma decided she could just ask her hand maiden Julie what she thought about what she was feeling. The young girl a little older then her had assured her it didn't, but Emma could tell she was lying, afraid Emma would go tell the queen what she had said to the young princess.

That's when Emma had decided she had to go home, her real home. With the foster parents she had known not only a couple weeks before she had left them. She knew the queen would be hurt; But it was the only choice Emma had, the guilt was eating her up inside.

If Emma could just get home, Emma believed the queen could not get to her there, she would be save. They were from different worlds, as much as Emma wanted, she did not belong there anyway.

The threat the queen had made after their little fight made Emma want to jump out of her own skin. She wondered if the queen would actually hurt her; more than just a little pats on her behind. This made Emma want to stay, because Emma knew that if the queen did find her, she would be punished extremely.

She also had no idea how to get home, she needed help. She had looked around the queen's library but had found nothing of value. Emma was dumbfounded why was it so easy to get to this world, but so hard to get back?

But Emma's answers came; from someone even more evil then the queen herself. His name was rumple, and he looked the same as he did the last time Emma had seen him; gross and smirking. He had landed in her room.

When Emma had first seen him she had jumped in fear, throwing the book she had been reading at him. He had laughed at this and said "don't be frightened dearie, I have come to help."

Emma backed away from him slowly as she said "I don't want any help from someone like you." Rumple came closer as he waved his finger in the air and giggling wildly.

He said "oh, princess but you do; how else are you going to get away from the evil queen." He emphasized evil as he said this, proving Emma had already been with "someone like him".

Emma came closer now a smirk upon her lips, "you would be willing to help me", now confused, "why".

Rumple giggled wildly again, "aren't you a smart girl, dearie, but I don't want anything from you, all I want is to hurt the evil queen, you call mother."

Emma tilted her head in confusion as she said "why do you want to hurt her, what has she done to you for you to hate her so much."

Emma knew this would hurt the queen, but it was the only option Emma had at this point. She could not stay with the queen anymore. The queen was Emma's drug, and she had to quite.

Rumple gave Emma an angry glare as he said "so many questions for a girl who is getting a free ride home."

Emma looked away quickly fearing this imp would refuse now that she had been rude. She then looked at him and said "sorry, what do I have to do."

The imp then sat upon her bed as he smirked, "all you have to do is wish you were home, fairly easy in my opinion."

Emma looked at him as if he was kidding and she said stubbornly "I have tried that, it doesn't work."

The imp motioned for her to sit next to him, she did, but she kept at a far distance so he could not harm her. He took her hand and said "maybe a little magic could help." Emma was hesitant at first but agreed.

The feeling of magic running through her body made her feel fuzzy and warm inside. Making her close her eyes as the sensation flowed through her body. She tried to think of home, and she did, her room and the foster parents, there warm inviting smiles.

Then she felt a swirl around her and when she opened her eyes she was back in her old bed, and it was like no time had passed.

It was morning here and as she got up; she wondered if the whole thing really was a dream, if there was ever a queen, and imp, a castle. Was it all just something she had made up?

XxXx

It had been five years sense she had the dream, by now she believed it really was a dream. Something she had made up, because she had wanted a mother. She was just a little girl with a wild imagination.

At least this is what her foster parents had told her when she had asked them about it. Emma had tried to protest but instead of listening to her they sent her to a shrink, because they did not know how to deal with a crazy child.

Emma hadn't wanted to go to the therapist, but her social worker said it was the only way this family would keep her. Emma agreed then, she was fed, clothed, given many things here and Emma did not want to go back to a group home.

The therapist was an elder woman with grey hair. This woman consistently telling Emma her dreams never really happened, and even though Emma had protested, the woman just scolded her for not listening. Emma had grown to hate the woman with all her might, but soon realized she would never be able to stop seeing her if she did not agree.

So Emma did agree; secretly still believing that her parents were somewhere in another world. Waiting for her to come find them, and she believed one day she would. One day she would have her happy ending like all the princess and princes in story tales.

But that all changed…

It was the day after her fifteenth birthday, her parents had been out for dinner with their in-laws. Emma had liked it when she had the whole house to herself, she could do whatever she wanted.

She was watching a movie when all a sudden she heard a knock on her door, Emma went to answer it, her friends had told her they would come over, because her foster parents where away. She ran to it excited to see who had knocked, hoping it was one of her friends, knowing how much fun they could have right now.

She quickly ran to the door her blond hair bouncing as she made her way, she still had the popcorn from the movie she had been watching tucked beneath her arm. Which had now made a trail from the living room to the door.

But when she did open the door; there she stood. Still as lean dark haired and evil as ever; the evil queen. Emma stood there struck by fear and wonder as the evil queen said "you didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you Emma, dear?"


	5. when the nightmare comes to reality

**This is an AU, so I have changed a little, there will be magic in storybrooke, thanks for still reading, you guys rock!**

The evil queen looked almost as if time had never past; the only difference was her hair was shorter, and she was wearing clothes found in Emma's world. The queen still wore clothes of a powerful woman; which made Emma not even noticed she had looked any different. As shivers prickled down her back at the thought of it.

Emma had stood immobilized by the woman in front of her for a few seconds. She looked cunning and evil, as she smirked; knowing the look of horror on the young girls her face. Emma than dropped the popcorn and started to run up the stairs. She quickly ran to the first door that was closest to the beginning of the stair case.

When she was finely in she put a dresser in front of the door and hid under the bed; but Emma did not hear anything. It was silent for a couple seconds; than seconds turned into minutes. Emma started to get bored and needed to find out if the queen had left.

She hoped that the queen had left, maybe she decided Emma was better without her. Emma had a family now, she did not need the queen; or want her.

Emma than slowly moved from under the bed; searching for any sign of the queen; Emma did not see any, so she made her way towards the window. When she looked out there was still no sign of the queen. Emma was flabbergasted; had the queen given up that easy?

But Emma's question was answered by a puff of purple smoke that started to appear next to the bed. Emma quickly slid back under as the queen started to appear; and she made it just in time. The queen's high heeled shoes cluck on the floor as the woman circled the bed. Emma's heart began to beat rapidly as the queen circled her many more times; obviously trying to frighten her.

Emma felt like the queens prey as she waited under the bed. Emma knew she had been caught and the queen knew as well. The queen wanted Emma to come out on her own accord; admit defeat. But Emma had no intention to do so, this was her house; the queen could not just take her away.

Emma had ran away for a reason, if the queen had truly cared for her she would not be back for her. Emma wanted to stay with this couple, and she was not going to let the queen convince her anyways. She wasn't a little girl anymore, ready to jump in the queens arms at any second.

The queen then slowed into a trot when she then stopped and sat on the bed, rocking to and fro; trying to frighten Emma even more. Emma held her mouth shut with the back of her hand as she tried to keep down sobs; tears dripping down her cheeks.

Emma knew when she did have to face the queen it would come with all kinds of pain, and this thought made Emma want to scream for help. But she stopped herself every time she wanted to cry out for someone to help her; because no one ever would; she was alone. Then the once silent room was filled with the evilest voice of all.

The queen crossed her legs as she said sweetly "I am not leaving here until you show yourself, and if I am still waiting by the time your foster parents get back, it won't only be you in pain". Mocking Emma with every word.

Emma lay there in distress as the dread of facing the queen built itself inside her. She wanted to come out; save the people who had cared for her over the years. But as she lay there she found herself frozen in place as the queen taped her foot; waiting.

The queen than got off the bed as she became impatient, she said "Emma you best come out here now, I am in no mood." But Emma did not move; still a buried statue. When the queen had noticed Emma was not moving, her voice had turned a bitter sound as she said "Emma dear, get out her now."

But Emma still couldn't as a sudden surge of trembles rocked Emma's body, when the queen's voice had dropped low with anger. Emma knew she was in trouble now; but she found herself with no control of her body as her mind pleaded with it to let her go to the queen; end the struggle, give in.

This time when Emma did not move, the queen didn't speak. All Emma could see where the queens heels as she stormed over to Emma with fury. The queen then stuck her hand under the bed where Emma lay and grabbed her by the roots of her hair yanking her with a strong grip that Emma could not fight. Emma let out a little whimper of pain at this, and the queen sat her on the bed; still holding onto Emma's hair. She forced Emma's head back, by Emma's golden curls so, she as looking into the queens empty, dark eyes.

Emma then felt tears sting her eyes as they rolled down her now red cheeks. The queen stared her down for a moment before taking her other hand and grabbing hold of the girl's wrist; in order to keep Emma from struggling against her. The queen dug her nails into Emma's scalp as she uttered " I warned you about leaving me didn't I" the queen said in a dangerous tone, which Emma was quick to respond to by nodding as best she could without her scalp burning, from the queens grip.

The queen then let go of Emma's wrist as she started to stroke the girls chaw before grabbing hold of it, with trembling hands. Regina's eyes became inflamed as she whispered darkly "you have been a very bad girl Emma, do you know what happens to bad girls like you."

Emma closed her eyes in terror, as she said "they get punished". Emma felt small as she said the words. Shame pulsing out all pores on her body. She had lost; had admit defeat, now the queen had Emma back in the palms of her hands.

The queen's grip grew tighter as she mocked, making Emma feel even smaller, "You're a smart girl Emma, such a little beggar, I have not only been here an hour and you're ready to give in to my every whim".

These words angered Emma as her free hand tried to pull herself away from the queen, with no luck she said " I am not begging; you witch, I am trying to protect myself from you." Regretting every word as the queen's expression turned even bitterer.

The queen's grasp of Emma's blond curls toughened bringing Emma inches away from the queen's face. Making it so Emma could feel to queen's warm breath tingle her cheeks. Emma did not dare move as the queens long fingers started to run themselves down the spine of her back.

This once affectionate touch, made Emma's teeth clench as her nerves started to bang against her bones trying to escape in fear. The queen's smirk returned to her face as something started to shoot out of her fingertips, of the hand that was smoothing Emma's back.

Instead of the warmth the queen used to send through when she touched her like this, it felt as if she were burning from the inside out. Every organ in her body turning into charcoal as it collided with the feeling. Emma's toes curled under her body as a scream escaped her, Emma's arms furiously struggling away from the queen. But the queen held her grip as she started to chuckle devilishly at Emma's pain.

Regina let go of Emma's hair as she leaned the girl against her own body, as if she were holding her in an embrace; but this was no embrace this was the queen's way of showing Emma that she belonged to her. Every time the young girl's body fought the pain, she could feel Emma come in closer. Want her more, the comfort that Emma felt with the queen was like no other, the queen had young Emma in her spell; and she planned to keep it that way.

Emma's body was now shriveled in a ball as she sobbed in the queen's arms, her tears leaving a puddle on the queen's blouse. The queen then said softly as she stroked Emma's now damp hair "this is what mothers do Emma, sooth their children when there good, correct them when they're wrong; but I know you can be a good girl Emma, and this will only insure you stay that way."

She then kissed the temple of Emma's head as she started to take away the pain by brushing her fingers against Emma's trembling back as she said "its ok Emma, mommy's got you." Emma closed her eyes in thankfulness as the last of her tears drained from her eye lids. The queen bought Emma closer as she kissed her on her flushed dark cheek before pulling the girl up into a sitting position.

The queen slowly started to remove Emma's wet hair from in front of her eyes as she said "now, Emma I need you to pack, so we can go to my house, can you do that for me Emma." Pushing Emma's chin up so they were eye to eye. Emma softy nodded; feeling faint at the sudden movement.

Emma slowly stood up almost losing her balance from the process. She found it hard to concentrate at what she was doing as she put the clothes from her dresser into her night bag. She had to hold onto her dresser, to keep herself steady as she did it, but after a few clothes the queen had started to take over. While Emma got her two favorite things, her teddy bear; and her baby blanket.

Emma had the baby blanket as long as she could remember, the people at the orphanage where she had stayed said she was found with it when she was a baby. The blanket was knitted with pink string and it had said her name in purple lettering on it. Emma had assumed it was from her parents; and that is why she had kept it for so long. Having part of them with her felt like an honor.

When the queen saw the bear and the blanket she smiled at Emma, as she took them and put them in the bag. Emma sent a weak smile back, fear still feeling like a heavy weight in her stomach. When Emma was satisfied with what went with her she started down the stairs behind the queen, holding onto the railing for support.

The queen made no stops as she rushed Emma out the door. By this time Emma felt nothing as she followed the queens orders like a sheep fearing every minute for her life. She knew that she could not survive another punishment like earlier, she would always be the queens little pet, her sheep, who followed her around, to weak and small to do anything about it.


	6. always a nightmare

Always a nightmare never reality

As Emma sat in the back seat of Regina's Mercedes she felt her head spinning, how was it that the woman she had grown to hate; be sitting right in front of her, Emma could see the truth now. Regina was evil, she wished she had seen it before, that she did not fall into the woman's spell. None of that matter now though, Regina had won once again, she had her little doll back, and the thought of that made Emma sick.

The queen would be taking Emma somewhere, and Emma knew there would be no means of escape. Regina would never let Emma get away again very easily. Emma felt the need to ask Regina, but Emma had no desire to provoke the woman, she was already angry enough.

Regina did not speak to Emma on the way there and this made it worse. What had the former evil queen had planned for her. Emma felt her insides melt at the thought, would the queen truly hurt her? Emma knew she would, but hoped deep down the woman could find it in herself to let Emma go.

Seeing Regina in her world made her eyes burn. The means of escape were truly unlikely now that she could find Emma here. This was Emma's safe haven from the woman for so long, a reality that now had vanished; taken over by her worst nightmare. Emma had nowhere to go she was trapped; there would be nowhere to hide; she was stuck between two evils.

When they arrived Emma had slowly gotten out of the car; she stumbled a little from the punishment she had endured hours ago. Regina's house was elegant and white, why it was not dark and creepy like the queens castle was a wonder to Emma. Had the queen had a change of style?

Emma stood there a second looking at the house, staring it down. She truly dreaded the idea of walking down the path and through the door. The next prison awaits Emma thought to herself better hurry up and get there. This thought made Emma want to run, run from the queen and her prison.

But there was no chance of that as the queen put her arm around Emma's shoulder and led her in the house. When they had arrived Emma stood in the corner silent, maybe the queen would forget about her; not a chance she thought.

Regina let Emma go when they arrived and went up the stairs with Emma's stuff, Emma did not follow. She did not want to be anywhere near the witch. When Regina came back down she took Emma by the hand and smiled, it wasn't a smirk like old times when the queen used to mock her. This smile was truly gentle and loving; something Emma yearned for.

Regina started to sooth Emma's hand as she said "you're going to be so happy here, Emma, trust me." this did not sway Emma at the least, the possessiveness in the queens eyes made Emma wanted to curl up in a ball. Emma did not respond as she looked down at the wood floor. At seeing this Regina took Emma into her arms into an embrace, as Regina kissed Emma's forehead she trembled with fear and loathing. The queen then said "I know you miss your family, Emma, but this is how it's supposed to be, I am your mother, the other lady just helped watch over you until it could get you back, it will be fine."

Emma backed out of the queens grasp as she said "you're not my mother, because my mother would never be as cruel as you." this earned Emma a slap on her cheek. Emma quickly lowered her head as she felt a tear escape her eye.

Regina immediately grabbed for Emma's jaw as she said "there is no need to disrespect me Emma, I will not stand for insolence in my house, raising her voice a little, and do you understand me, darling." Emma nodded with a sudden rush of fear as Regina said "go to bed, you have school tomorrow so I would get some rest."

Emma was quick to run past Regina and up the stairs, Emma had hit a nerve and she planned on not hitting another before the day was up.

XxXx

The next few days were relaxed for Emma, she went to school, came home…. and the cycle started all over again. This was a blessing to Emma, if she did nothing wrong then maybe Regina would not find something to punish her for. Emma had made a pact to herself that she would do as Regina said, be who Regina wanted her to be; a loving daughter.

It was not hard Emma indulged in it a little, this nice Regina's addictiveness was worse than the queens. Emma had a good reason to resist the queen, she was evil. But Regina she was different, there was innocence in the woman eyes, like she had become more human. Emma thought maybe this was because she had come to her world but every time she was with Regina, she started to doubt that. Maybe the queen had truly became less evil.

That was until it all changed, Emma had spotted rumplestiltskin on her walk to Regina's office. When rumplestiltskin also spotted her they held a gaze a second before he winked her way and walked into a shop.

That was when Emma knew that rumplestiltskin did not lose his memory of the other world like the rest of the people in the town. It was the first time Emma had truly seen light at the end of the tunnel. Rumple could help her out of the predicament with the queen like when she escaped her the first time.

This was the biggest mistake though Emma did not know it at the time. Emma had planned on leaving school when Regina dropped her off and going to the shop where she had seen rumple go into. But when Emma had started walking in the other direction the fourth grade teacher Miss Blanchard had caught her.

Miss Blanchard lightly tapped Emma on the shoulder before saying "and, where do you think you're going, miss Emma." Emma was quick to turn around and look into the teachers deep blue eyes, they were full of disappointment, if only she knew Emma's pain, she thought then maybe she would understand why Emma had to do this.

Emma knew all the people in the town where all under the mayors finger, also known as Regina; Emma's mother. Emma looked down as fear started to take over. Knowing she could not tell the truth Emma said "I, um, didn't want to go to school today, it's not any of your business really, and you wouldn't want me to tell my mother."

The look of disappointment turned to sadness as Emma said this. Emma did not want to be rude to the sweet woman but she had to, if Regina found out she would be in a whole lot of trouble, and Emma's lame excuse about not wanting to go to school would never fly. She would not risk being caught on the school teacher feelings. It was too high of a price, to give in so easy.

Miss Blanchard said, her voice becoming more like a whisper "I would like you to follow me to the office Emma, I think we should call your mother and tell her". Emma's head shot up as her tough eyes slowly started to fade into horror.

Emma voice became deep and scratchy as she said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, she is just going to yell at you for speaking to me like that." Miss Blanchard's soft eyes turned angry as she grabbed hold of Emma's hand motioning her back towards the school.

Emma then felt a rush like no other, something sparked when she touched the woman's hand. Emma had never felt it before, it felt as if that soft hand should mean something to her. Who was Miss Blanchard in fairy tale land, thought, Emma?

Emma suddenly had the urge to hug the woman; be comforted by the arms that now dragged her along. This aspect quickly took Emma out of her day dream, because Miss Blanchard was now yelling, her cheeks turning red because of Emma's disobedience.

Emma was quick to follow Miss Blanchard, she stayed quite as the woman lectured to her about talking back. She almost had to run to keep up with the angered woman pace. Emma almost forgot about how angry the Regina would be at the fact that she had tried to skip school.

But that thought was quickly returned when she saw a strict looking Regina waiting for her at the front of the school. Regina was still in her black petty coat and black pumps as Emma had left her that morning. She was leaning against the wall waiting for Miss Blanchard to retrieve Emma.

Emma slowly walked up to Regina, she kept her distance, trying to hide behind Miss Blanchard. Emma did not know why she thought the woman could keep her safe but she did. Emma felt a tear swell in her eyes as Regina walked forward.

When she arrived Regina took Emma by her elbow and forcibly dragged her closer to her. Emma didn't fight her as she did this, knowing that it would only make the punishment worse. She then looked up at Regina who now had her hands on Emma shoulders holding her close, as if Emma would try to escape.

Regina then looked at Miss Blanchard and said "I will deal with my daughter, Miss Blanchard, and you might want to take care of your class, that is why we pay you right." Miss Blanchard nodded before bowing her head low and walking inside her arms now crossed.

Emma now felt horrible as she saw the woman walk away so sad, Emma had done the same thing as Regina. The poor woman only wanted to help, and Emma did not treat her in any nice manner. Emma felt a deep regret in the bottom of her stomach as she thought of it. She thought about how she make it up to the woman.

Emma then had the idea that she could apologize to the woman when she went back to school that next day. That was the only way she thought to maybe ease the older woman's pain.

The thought was ripped away as Regina knelt next to her and said "I thought you had understood Emma, I thought I could finally trust you, but you have ruined that." Emma dropped her head low to escape the woman's firm gaze. Regina then roughly grabbed Emma's jaw drawing her head up, as to look into the girl's eyes. Regina then continued "now, I would like you to tell me the truth of where you were truly off too."

Emma tried to move away from Regina's gaze but Regina held her grip on Emma's chin. Emma thought of some excuse she could use on Regina, but her brain was brain-dead as she scoped it for anything she could tell Regina that would not get herself into trouble. But Emma knew that Regina would know if she was lying, she had to tell the truth, even if it would get her into trouble.

Emma felt tears shake her as she started to snivel as she said "I was going to go see Rumplestlitskin, I am truly sorry."

Regina looked at Emma with heated eyes as she said "no you're not Emma, now tell me, why you had the desire to see Mr. Gold." She sneered as she said his name as if the mere sound of it disgusted her.

Emma wondered if she should tell Regina the last part she was already really frustrated, but Emma knew she had to. Emma wiped her hand with the back of her hand before saying, "I was going to ask him if he could ask him if he could help me escape you like before, but I see now that it was all a mistake, because I belong with you mother."

Regina let go of her force on Emma's jaw and started to sooth her cheek as, she said "oh Emma dear, I know you don't really mean that, but don't you worry I will make you believe that, because when we get home you're going to wish you never left me to begin with." She was now wiping away the tears that fell down Emma's cheeks as Regina said this.

Emma started to shiver as she said "please don't hurt me, I am sorry, what else do you want from me, I just want to get back to my family."

Emma quickly found this was the worst thing that she could have said, as Regina started to firmly say "I am your family Emma, they only took care of you while I tried to find you for the last five years, and the only reason they are still alive is because I did not want to hurt them in spite of your feelings, so if you want to keep it that way I would forget them real soon." Regina then captured Emma's wrist in her hand and tugged Emma to the car fiercely throwing her in the back seat.

Regina then slammed it shut behind her and not long after had Regina went in the driver's side as well. As Regina started to move she looked back so she was facing Emma and she said "if you want to go see your family again then let's go pay them a visit shale we. "and for the first sense the fairytale land Emma saw the evil smirk that played across her face.


	7. another reality shattered

**Sorry for it being so late, I have a lot going on, anyway I decided to do something different next time. Instead of having one ending I am going to have two, and the readers can choose which one they like best. Thanks for reading, you guys are great!**

As Emma sat watching out the window she found she nearly felt at all, her heart thumped upon her chest, her hands shook, she had never been so worried. Emma glanced up at Regina to see any remorse in the brunette's eyes, but she found none, and as a tear slid down Emma's heated cheek, Regina looked at her through the front mirror. When Emma looked into the woman's eyes all she saw was malice, and before Emma looked away Regina lips slowly twisted into a smirk, and Emma shot her eyes back to the window.

She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. Regina was the only other human being she had dropped the walls that held onto her sanity, and she gave them away. Regina had them now, and she had used them to break poor Emma many times, like now, Emma was Regina's plaything, her pet, and she would never be anything more.

Emma just hoped Regina wouldn't hurt her family, she loved them, abashed would never forgive Regina if she hurt a hair on their head.

As Emma stared out the window she started to is parts of her home town, but now every tree she remembered made her heart numb. The once perfect town she had grown up in now stunk of burning remorse, she regretted sharing to see Mister Gold, why had she been so stupid.

Emma then did the most courageous thing, she tapped Regina on the elbow. Regina nonchalantly grabbed hold of Emma's hand playing with the girls fingers as she said "yes Emma."

Emma tried to pull her hand away as she said "what will it take for you not to hurt them mother, I will do anything."

Regina started to pinch the tops of Emma's finger tips as she said "just think Emma when they are gone there will be nothing stopping you from loving me again, we can be happy again."

Emma looked away for a second tears forming in her eyes, because she did love Regina that was her main problem, Emma could never intentionally hurt Regina. Regina was her mother the same as her foster mother was, and it pained Emma in her heart to here Regina say she did not think she loved her. When looked back she said "mother I already love you, trust me."

Regina put Emma's hand to her cheek now, caressing it along her own cheeks bone as she said "if you really loved me Emma, you wouldn't try to run away." Her voice becoming angry at the last part.

Emma looked down with guilt as she said "you lock me away, mother, what do you expect from me? I try but it's just so hard." Regina let go of Emma's hand and parked the car at Emma's old house, how did Emma not notice. She had cared so much on telling Regina why she had tried to run away she did not even notice they were so close. How selfish Emma thought, she cared more about Regina then her own parents.

Regina had parked the car a couple houses down from Emma's old house but Regina did not get out she turned around to look at a distraught Emma who was wearing her own tears. Regina lay her palm on Emma's cheek to wipe it off as she said "I love you more then anything in the world, so I have to do this, I have to show you that you can't just run away from me, you will always belong to me Emma and no one else, do you understand me".

Emma felt her head pound as tears streamed down her eyes like a waterfall as she started to protest "please mama don't….. But before Emma could continue Regina's hand clasped down on Emma's mouth so as to keep Emma quite.

Emma's arms quickly shot up as she tried to pry Regina's hand away but Regina was to strong and she said "what did I tell you about talking back, now be a good girl while mommy goes and cleans up your mess." Regina then let go of Emma and let the car locking it before she left.

XxXx

It felt like forever before Regina came back she had a smirk wide across her lips as she looked at the broken Emma through the window, Emma was now sitting with her hands over her eyes trying to hide the tears that fell across her cheeks. When she heard Regina her head shot up.

Regina started to walk towards Emma's door, this made Emma move to the other side. When Regina opened the door she stuck her head in and placed her hand lovingly on Emma's knee as she said "I want to show you something I would like you to come with me, darling."

Emma backed into the other side of the seat as she sneered "what did you do to them, Regina." This remark turned Regina's once loving eyes a cautionary dark color.

Regina then grabbed Emma by her ankle and started to drag her out her head hitting on the bottom of the car as she fell to the ground. She grabbed hold of it as Regina took her forearm and stood her up. Regina was quick to look over Emma to make sure she was ok before continuing "I didn't hurt them, Emma, so I would be a little more grateful if I was you, now I would like you to come with me."

Emma was still a little dazed as she followed Regina to her old house and to the window that looked through o see her old living room. But something was different and as Emma watched the family she had grown to know so well, she felt needles pick at her heart. Was it betrayal that she felt, tears started to glide down her cheeks at she looked at the perfect family; the family Regina had stolen from her. She would never get her perfect family back now because someone else now stood as her replacement.

Emma looked at the smiling girl that was now in her old living room, her dark curls bouncing as she ran in circles around her adopted father. They seemed so happy, she yearned to be the girl who was now hugging the young man Emma had grown to cherish.

Jealousy and rage started to engulf her heart as he saw them together, they did not belong to her. Emma was about to make her presence known by knocking on the window but was abruptly stopped as Regina grabbed her wrist and said "there is no room for you Emma, they have their family now, and you don't belong in it." Emma's anger was extinguished as she heard this, she looked to Regina who was now watching her intently.

Emma looked back at the family that she had loved for most of her life before looking back at Regina and saying "Is this some twisted way to brake me."

Regina frowned before taking Emma's hand in her own. Regina said "I would never intentionally try to hurt you, this is for your own good, they didn't care about you", tears fell to Emma's dress and Regina started to wipe them from her cheek as she continued "but I do my love, and I will never leave you like they have."

Emma leaned into the hand that touched her cheek for comfort as she looked at the happy girl within the walls where she had lived. They had replaced her only days after she had been taken by Regina, they hadn't even looked for her before starting anew. The only person she had in this world was Regina, she was the only person who would ever truly love her like her own. Emma smiled at the woman in front of her as she looked into the hurt eyes, Emma then felt guilty. What if she also pushed Regina away, then she would truly have no one.

Emma held onto the hand that caressed her as she said "I am sorry mother, I now know you are only trying to help me, will you forgive me." Emma was answered by an embrace, Emma curled into it as if she was a little girl, thankful for the lovingness that she yearned.

Regina soothed Emma's hair as she said "I would do anything for you darling girl, what kind of mother wouldn't want everything for her baby." Emma closed her eyes at the words as she lay her head on Regina's chest, she had never felt so safe before, Regina was Emma's happy ending, not some family who would replace her so quickly.

XxXx

The next couple months where heaven for Emma, Regina and her had become quick friend's sense the night at her old home. Emma had grown and had become more like a young woman then a child, and Regina had been proud. Emma had never felt as if she belonged more than now, her life had finely no longer felt like one worth living.

Regina snapped at Emma a lot less now that Emma was on her side and Emma apriated it, even though Emma still had no freedom and she was no longer allowed to go to school, she felt as if it was supposed to be like this. She was there to make Regina as happy as Regina made her.

Emma truly believed this but she also believed that if she asked Regina she may be able to gain some freedom but she was just too afraid. She had decided that on her sixteenth birthday she would ask Regina. It was all Emma wished for, she loved spending so much time with Regina, but Emma didn't have any friends. She felt so isolated and she hoped deep down that Regina would agree with her.

So on Emma's sixteenth birthday she went into Regina's study, she was working like she always did in the morning. Regina was in her power suit as she sat looking over papers with her dark glasses. Emma felt as silly in her polka dot nightgown as she stood in front of the put together woman.

When Regina looked at Emma she smiled enthralled by the cuteness Emma still held. Emma came closer as she noticed Regina had seen her come in but was quickly stopped as Regina said "you know you're not supposed to interrupt me while I am working." She then placed her reading glasses next to her papers.

Emma looked down with guilt before saying "I am sorry mother, I will talk to you later." But as she started to walk away she was stopped by Regina who stood up from her desk and came over to Emma.

Regina then placed her hand on the girls shoulder as she said "what is it Emma, we can talk now." Emma started to smile as she now knew Regina was in a good mood, this could make it easier to ask her.

Emma patted down her gown as she said "um, well I am turning sixteen today and I wanted to ask you if I could start going to school again, it would really make me happy." Emma knew she had made a mistake when the softness turned to fear into the eyes that burrowed inside of Emma.

Regina looked at the girl for a long time before saying "I don't think that's best Emma, now that you're older I truly think it safer if you stay here, with me."

Emma looked down as she said "you can trust me mother, I will be good, it's just school, how is it I would not be safe at a place of learning."

Regina looked angry at Emma's insolence as she said "there are many dangers out there and I know what is best for you Emma, now get dressed, Katherine is coming for your birthday party."

Emma tried to smile as Regina did but found it hopeless, she would always be the freak who wasn't allowed out of her house. Emma had to try once more as she said "please mother, it's all I ask for my birthday, I just feel so lonely when you're not here, and you're always at work, if I were to go to school then I can make friends."

Regina took Emma by her hand as she said "you actually think kids would like someone like you Emma, they would be just as scarred of you as they are me. Children usually don't like soft children like you Emma, once you can show me you're not so weak then maybe but Emma they will hurt you, this is for the best, now you might want to get cleaned up."

Emma stared at the ground as she started to walk out, she had been defeated and she did not want to really get Regina angry so she left she knew she was never going to say yes, she was always going to be a prisoner, and as much as Emma loved Regina she also wanted to be less lonely.

XxXx

That night when Regina came to say goodnight she sat down next to Emma on the bed and said "I want to make you a deal Emma."

Emma eyes popped as she sat up more ready to hear what it was she was going to say and Regina continued, " I will not allow you to go to school, but I have scheduled for the school to send a tutor so you have someone to keep you company during the day.

Emma smiled a little, this wasn't what she was hoping but it was all she was going to get. Emma said "thanks mother, but what do you want in return."

Regina smiled as she knew Emma had been listening and said "oh, yes I will have to put up a protection spell up so you stay where you belong, don't think that just because I allow you this one thing that you can go do whatever you want, Emma."

Emma looked down, Regina was never going to trust her. She felt betrayed at the fact that Regina did not believe Emma. Emma would never try to run again she knew the consequences and she did not want to leave Regina anyway. Emma replied "I won't do anything, mother."

Regina smiled at this remark and kissed Emma's temple before leaving

XxXx

The next day when the tutor was to show up, Emma had done her best to look pretty she was hoping it would be someone handsome, but when the tutor walked in, both Emma and Regina looked with shock.

There stood Miss Blanchard a wide smile across her face, Emma felt warm inside at the thought of her being her tutor. But when she looked at Regina all she saw was hatred in the woman's eyes; she was not happy.


	8. brightness becomes of the reality

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I do love them, also I have decided I don't want to end the story anytime soon so it will take a while for any happy endings.**

Regina was quick to address the situation as she said "what are you doing here". The smile that was plastid on the school teachers features suddenly changed to a frown as Regina said this.

Miss Blanchard tried to show a smile as she said "the school said that you needed a tutor and I offered because no one wanted to, if you want me to go Mayor Mills, I will." Emma looked defeated as she said this, she wanted Miss Blanchard to stay more than anything. Her company could suffice for not going to school.

Emma was quick to protest as she said "no we would actually like you to stay". Emma tried to ignore Regina's angry eyes at Emma's outburst, but she had to make sure the woman stayed.

Regina upon hearing Emma said "actually you may go sit at the table in the dining room while I address something with my daughter." When she left Emma knew what was going to be addressed was not going to be pleasing.

Regina's heels kicked behind Emma which made her whip around, Regina was standing there, arms crossed. Emma said "I am sorry mother, I just, well you always say a deals a deal, and she was the last tutor."

Regina smirked at hearing this "you are a smart girl Emma, and you may keep her as a tutor, but don't ever speak for me again". Emma nodded in agreement and Regina continued "I have to go to work now, don't forget to remember are deal, and if for some reason you find a way to get past these barriers, I want you to know your room is where you will life the rest of your life."

Emma nodded eyes teary, why was it after all this time Regina still did not believe her, Emma had been the perfect child sense that day she had visited her adopted parents' house, but still Regina treated her like such a child.

Regina gathered up her black petty coat and her brief case before kissing Emma on the cheek and saying "I will be back for dinner, you better be good Emma, and I mean it." Emma nodded before opening the door for Regina and waving at her from the foot of the door.

When Emma felt the winter air she instantly felt refreshed, what she wanted most stood right in front of her now. The outside seemed to have a gleam of happiness about it and she instantly regretted there deal. Before this she could sneak to the backyard and sit beneath the apple tree, but now that she had made the deal she would never feel the grass again, taste the warm breeze.

Emma refused to think about it as she shut the door behind her, almost pacing towards the dining room where that sat the only other living soul in her prison. When Miss Blanchard saw Emma she said "so what did your mother say."

Emma smiled wildly as she said "I convinced her to let you stay, she is at work so this gives us time to get to know one another".

Miss Blanchard also a she nodded in agreement, the child was so sweet, and Miss Blanchard would never had expected such innocence coming from the mayor's daughter. She said "we may, but Emma we are going to have to get some work done, your mother is definitely going to need some results."

The girl smiled as she said "ok, but when we have lunch we can talk, it's so nice to have you here." When Mary Margret saw the brightness in Emma's eye at this statement made her want to hug the girl, comfort her, Emma was such an easy girl to instantly fall in love with.

XxXx

There lessons where much more fun than Regina's and Emma found them not as boring. Miss Blanchard instead of drooling her when she was wrong she would smile and explain why it was she did. Emma felt as if she knew the woman before her, she wanted to ask her for help, ask her to help her escape Regina. But Emma couldn't, she both loved Regina and did not want to leave and she knew that the teacher's life would be ruined if she did. So Emma sat back and listened she did not ask the one thing she wanted to.

When they had finally got to lunch they talked about what they wanted to do when they had grown up and what it was what one another had liked the best. Emma had found that Miss Blanchard's favorite color was white, she has been teaching for forever and if she could have anything she would have a daughter.

Oh had Emma wished she was Miss Blanchard's daughter, how much easier would it be to not have to be treated the way she was now. She loved Regina but she found it hard to not run and never look back. If she had been Miss Blanchard's daughter she would never want to run away because she was so nice.

When they had finished Miss Blanchard had to leave so she could catch up her work at the school, Emma was sad to see the woman go, she wished she could life with her but she knew that would never happen. Regina wanted Emma all to herself, and there was no room for anyone else in there messed up relationship.

Emma decided that she would sit at the window that looked at the apple tree. Emma wondered if with the protection spell could tell if she tried to leave the house, because she really wanted to test its powers. But she found she had no desire to do so anymore when she thought about the consequences if it did.

XxXx

The next month past by quickly, Emma and Miss Blanchard had become good friends, they talked about everything with one another, Miss Blanchard had been telling Emma about the hospital where she had helped out some times, there had been a john doe there that she told Emma about. Miss Blanchard really wanted him to wake up, Emma was enthralled at the fact she wanted this also.

Emma told Miss Blanchard everything from how she wished Regina was less strict to how much she felt isolated from the world, Miss Blanchard was quick to reassure Emma that Regina must let her out sometimes, and because Emma could not tell the truth she agreed.

What Emma didn't know was how jealous Regina had become over the teacher. Regina had found that Emma no longer liked to talk to her about her books, and sense Regina was no longer teaching Emma she felt as if she had spent less time with the girl. All this definitely light a fuse inside of Regina, and because she could not break the deal she would have to find a different way to get rid of the school teacher.

That is what Regina planned to do, get rid of the school teacher, Emma would be angry for a while but it was for her own good. So the next day when Miss Blanchard had left her house she had Sydney Glass; her closest ally kidnap her and put her in the insane asylum, with Belle another victim of the mayor's wrath.

The next day when Miss Blanchard did not show up, Emma was bummed. The teacher had never missed a lesson and this worried Emma, and when she had asked Regina everything all went bad. Emma had wished she had never even talked to Regina that day.

Regina was in her room getting ready for work when Emma knocked. Regina was looking into the mirror putting on her dark lipstick when Emma had, and Regina continued to do so as she said "what is it dear, I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago.

Emma felt saddened at Regina's annoyed tone as she said "did Miss Blanchard tell you why she had not shown up today."

Regina continued to apply lipstick in the mirror as she said "she left town Emma, you will continue your schooling with me." Emma nose fared at this, Emma knew that Miss Blanchard would never leave without saying goodbye, Regina had done something, and Emma knew it.

Regina did not look at Emma when she saw the child become angry she merely played with her hair, making it seem presentable. This angered Emma even more as she said "why, I have done nothing wrong mother, why is it that you have to ruin everything."

Regina turned around at the sound of Emma's battering and said "why is it you think you can talk to me like that Emma", she stood up as she said this and motioned for Emma to come closer, but she did not standing her ground so Regina stomped towards her and she grabbed the girls chin harshly and she continued "don't you forget your place Emma, now go to your room, I don't want to see you right now."

Emma not moving said "what did you do to her you witch." Then Regina slapped Emma on the cheek, a heat rushed through it and she grabbed at it trying to rub away the pain.

Regina then walked towards her dresser taking out a potion, Emma's strength quickly rushed away at the presence of it, and when Emma started to run out the door she was stopped by the magic that shut and locked the door in front of her, Emma turned around in panic but only found the woman who she had been trying to escape. Regina clasped her hands around Emma's wrist as she threw her across the black sheets upon the bed.

When Emma tried to get up she found it hopeless magic held her there. Regina knelt next to her as she soothed the girl's forehead. Then without warning the potion dripped down Emma's throat and she found it impossible to choke out at the position. Then the uninspected happened.


	9. Truth comes to reality

**Thanks for still reading, I only got one review last time which made me sad but other than that I appreciate that you guys have stuck around. Anyways enjoy!**

Emma struggled a little more as she started to scream she called out for her parents, Miss Blanchard but it was no use the liquid poured down her throat. Emma wiggled below Regina's affectionate eyes. Emma knew those eyes where filled with malice but she could also see tears, which made it hard for Emma to see if this was just one of Regina's games to scare her.

When it had made it down Regina started to smooth the wet, matted hair that had made its way all over her face as she started to say "oh Emma, this will make it so you may never leave me, because now if you even try to leave me I will always know, I can always find you."

Emma sat up as she looked horrified tears straining her cheeks she wiped them away as her surroundings came to play and she remembered she was on Regina's bed. Emma said "I already knew that, you had that enchantment spell." But what Emma really wondered was why after all this time had she just gave her the potion.

Regina said "I wondered if you would be strong enough to leave me, but you weren't, Emma your too weak, there was never any spell, you could have left at any time and now look what you made me do to poor Miss Blanchard."

Emma said "that was your fault you took her from me, because you were afraid I would like her more, and guess what I did, I would do anything for her to be my mother, instead of you." Emma saw Regina's face go blank at this, she was fighting off the feelings Emma had just sent towards her.

Regina was fast to gain control of herself as she slapped Emma and yelled "she is gone now Emma, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Emma got off the bed quickly as she said "why did you have to take her from me." Emma was no longer angry she was now pleading to the woman her eyes turned once again watery. Why had Regina truly done this to her, did she want pain flowing throughout Emma at all times? Emma wiped her eyes before continuing "if you just let her go then we can go on with our lives, I swear I will love you, I won't ask to leave, please."

Regina removed herself from the bed as well as she mocked "I don't think so darling, because I know you already love me, and that won't ever change, Emma, you're stuck with me forever, you belong to me, and you will do as I say."

Emma started to stride out of the room in anger as she said "you are a sadist, I can't keep arguing with you all the time, why do you always have to patronize me, mother, and if I truly was your loving daughter I would not belong to you, what kind of person says that to their daughter." But she did not get far as Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back, she almost slammed into her but was stopped by Regina who turned her in a complete 180.

Regina said "my mother would have killed me if I talked to her in that manner, you should be happy that I have a heart because she was not a mother, I love you, and I will never let you ruin yourself, and I know that will happen if you don't stay with me, you can't take care of yourself Emma, you would not survive one day without me; now go to your room, have a bath, and be ready to eat by four, I don't want to see you until then."

Regina then pulled Emma into an embrace as she kissed her temple. Emma pulled away from Regina's grasp as she said "don't touch me, you don't love me and you never have" ran to her room before Regina could catch her and she slammed the door, to her surprise Regina did not follow.

Emma sat upon her own bed and she screamed into her pillow, one day she thought, she would get away. But now she knew she wouldn't. Emma had to make it so Regina did not love her anymore. This made Emma come up with a plan, she would be the worst she could be, make Regina despise her, and so then she would not want Emma anymore.

Emma knew she could go to Mr. Gold to help her remove the curse that Regina had given her, all she had to do was go talk to him, and she hoped he was a lot nicer then when she had met him in fairy tale land.

Emma started to change into her nightgown when she had an idea. What if Mr. Gold knew where Regina had put Miss Blanchard? That's when she decided she would go ask him that night, so she put on her shoes and jacket and started out the window.

Emma knew Regina would come looking for her but Emma was not trying to escape, and before Regina had finished her work Emma would have talked to Mr. Gold. Emma would get into trouble for sure, but what was Regina going to do to her, she had already taken everything away.

XxXx

When Emma got to Mr. Gold's shop she found him behind the counter, he looked nothing like the animal she had met in fairytale land. She just hoped he was not as sinister as well.

When she walked up to the counter, he instantly smirked, and it was just as creepy as rumple. He said "Emma, I knew you would come, why so long dearie."

Emma did not have time for his rambling and said "you know why, now I need your help finding someone you think you could help me."

Rumple smirk widened as he said "a deal it is, well who is it you have lost, I might be of some help." Emma did not know if she could truly trust him but he was her only hope.

Emma said "the school teacher miss Blanchard, do you know where Regina stashed her." His smirk turned cold as he walked over to Emma.

He said "I would help you Emma but I have no idea where Regina has placed her, but I do have something that could help you with your troubles." He went in the back room leaving Emma alone and when he came back he had a book. When Emma went to take it he held it back and said "you know a deal is between two people I need something from you as well dearie."

Emma became frustrated, she knew Regina would be there any moment and she said "what is it you want."

Rumple started "why I need you to give me a piece of your hair, the results of true love are seemingly mesmerizing." Emma was quick to pull it out as she heard a car in the distance, it did not hurt. She then put the book in her bag just in time because Regina stormed into the shop, a second afterword's.

When Regina did come in she was not happy, and she almost ran towards Emma she grabbed Emma's wrist roughly and said "we are leaving Emma." Emma obliged and followed Regina who had been walking towards the door but when Regina made it she looked towards Mr. Gold and said "I will talk to you tomorrow" and she walked out the door Emma at her heels.

When they made it out there Regina said "what you think he had a cure, what did I tell you Emma, you can't ever leave me, now you ever do something like that again, you won't be going to school anymore."

Emma quickly stopped at her tracks and said "I am going to school". She would have never guessed that Regina would allow her to do such a thing.

Regina said "yes, I was going to talk to you about it at dinner, too bad you ruined that." A smirk ran it way across Emma's lips as she walked to the car. Now she would be able to find Miss Blanchard, she could feel flowers blossom inside her stomach, for once she was one step in front of Regina.

XxXx

When they got home Emma ran to her room, before Regina could talk to her, she then opened her bag and found the book, it did not have a title which was weird but when she opened it she found the most interesting book she had ever read.

It was about an evil queen and how she wanted to kill snow white, but it wasn't the regular fairy tale, because snow white had a child. That was before she sent her to the other world when she thought the evil queen was going to take her away.

Emma wondered who the little girl had been, but as much as she wondered she could not think of a person here in storybrooke that it could be, that was until she saw her baby blanket rapped around the child. She was the child of snow white and prince charming, and snow white was Miss Blanchard making Emma, Miss Blanchard's daughter, not Regina's.

Emma felt her heart beating as she figured it out, it took her a while to take it in but she instantly felt joy at the thought. But when Emma continued reading she found that the only way she could break the curse was to wait until her 28th birthday and this made Emma want to slam her head into the wall.

She would be stuck with Regina for twelve years, her heart suddenly dropped at the thought, she would not survive that, and even if she did find Miss Blanchard there was no way she could actually be with her.

Emma looked through the book many more times until she heard steps coming up the stairs, she through the book under her blankets just in time, because that second Regina came through the door. She was in her night clothes, which consisted of silky pajama bottoms that matched the top.

Regina looked around before saying "you should be in bed Emma, what are you doing up so late."

Emma looked towards the bed to see if she had covered the book well enough and found that, it was sticking out, she instantly felt sick. Regina's eyes followed Emma's and when she saw the book she started to walk towards the bed. But Emma blocked her way almost knocking right into her.

Emma said "I was just doing some homework, I want to be caught up before I go back to school you see." But Regina still knew something was up because Emma was not one who did homework if she could avoid it.

Regina took Emma's jaw in her hand and said "Emma do you actually think I would believe that for a second". She pushed Emma out of the way and walked towards the bed and pulled out the book when she started to look through it her face became nervous.

Emma did not move from the side of the room as Regina said "oh look at this you figured out who your family truly is, too bad you will never be able to find Miss Blanchard", Regina then walked towards Emma and affectionately ran her hand down Emma's heated cheek and continued "we might not be blood, but don't you ever think that it changes anything, you will always belong to me Emma.

Regina then backed away from Emma and walked towards the door, with the book. When she gets to the door she stopped and looked at the now dumbfounded Emma and said "go to bed Emma, I better see this light off in five minutes." Then she left without another word.

Emma slid down the wall and covered her hands over her face as tears dripped down. Why had Emma been so stupid, she had the upper hand for an hour before she let it slip away? But Regina was wrong about something, because Emma would find Miss Blanchard and when she did she would find a way to break Regina's curse, because every curse can break.


	10. love in reality

**Thanks for reading, trust me things are going to start to look up for Emma, and as you can tell I am totally in love with hookedQueen **

The next when Emma went to school the children avoided her because they all believed the mayor had Miss Blanchard killed. By the end of the day Emma wished she had not been going to school at all when kids would pass by her they would whisper things like "there's the mayors daughter, I heard that the mayor keeps her chained up in the basement" and another kid corrected him "no she helped kill miss Blanchard, that's what I heard." The group of girls looked at Emma from across the hall and said "let's ask her" one said and they started to walk towards her.

Emma started to walk away but they caught up to her and poked her in the back to get her attention and said "what did the mayor finally let out her prisoner." Emma turned around full of fury, these kids where horrible, why could they just leave her alone. Another moved towards her and said "what are you going to get rid of us like you did Miss Blanchard."

This comment made Emma scream with anger as she punched the girl in the mouth and said "leave me alone, I am nothing like the mayor." Other kids from all grades where now watching and chanting fight, Emma did not care though; she wanted nothing more than to hit the girl again.

The small girl that was behind them said to Emma "well you have just proved you are." Emma was about to jump at that girl to when she felt someone grab at her, when she looked back she found it was the other girl she had punched. The other girl punched Emma in her abdomen and she fell to the floor, holding her stomach. Emma was quick to get up though and she got the girl straight in the face and her nose started to bleed.

Emma laughed and said "this will teach you not to mess with me." As she said this teachers came and the male gym teacher grabbed her.

When the teachers asked what happened the girl on the floor said "we said something about her mother, and she attacked us, I have never seen someone so wild." The teacher must have believed her because they escorted Emma to the office and the other girl was told to go back to class.

Emma waited in the office for a while before the principle came to talk to her. When she protested the other girl hit her as well they did not listen because they ask most of the kids and they all backed the other girl up. They said Emma would be suspended from school for two weeks, which meant she would have to go home early with Regina. The pit in Emma's stomach suddenly dropped; she knew Regina would not take this lightly.

Emma knew she had messed up, another two weeks of house arrest before she would be able to find Miss Blanchard.

When Regina came she took Emma by her elbow and said "what is wrong with you, do you know how this makes me look, my kid beating up other children."

Emma pulled away as she said "I would not have to beat up other students if you were a better mayor, they already hate you." Emma saw the look on Regina's face as if she was about to backhand her, but when Regina looked around she knew she couldn't. Regina just took Emma's hand and led her out of the office.

Tears started to stream down Emma's cheeks as Regina led her out. The kids in the hallway all looked towards them as they saw the mayor; slowly becoming silent. Emma looked towards the floor as to not look them in the eyes. When the mayor saw them she stopped in her tracks and said "whoever it was that was making fun of my daughter, I would cut it out."

The kids all looked away in horror, but still the chatter did not continue. Regina started to pull at Emma again and when they were officially were out the door, Emma heard the children all slowly start to talk again.

XxXx

When Emma got home Regina was steaming, and the second they got in the door she slapped her. Emma jumped in surprise as Regina said "how dare you embarrass me like that."

The tears from the car still stained Emma's cheeks and some loose ones fell down her delicate face as she said "embarrass you, why should I care what happens to you."

The wrinkles in Regina's forehead started to appear as she started to actually scream "you ungrateful little, I have given up everything in my old life for you, and here you are acting like the big bad wolf, but Emma both of us know that you will never actually be strong, I know the truth about your little act, deep down your still the little girl who needs her mommy."

Emma stood in silence upon hearing this, it was not an act she knew just what she was doing, she wanted the queen to hate her and Emma plans were working. A smirk ran down the young girl's lips as she said "When I turn 28 we both know what will finally happen, so stop with your bullshit and understand I don't belong to you, Regina, you were never my mother, and you never will be."

The burnets features softened as she stood there in thought, when she was finally ready to speak she said "you are my daughter Emma, and I will not have you speaking to me in that manner."

Emma then felt the whole room spin and when she opened her eyes she was in some sort of room without windows, her bed was there and so was her clothes. A mirror stood at the end of the bed in which Emma was now laying on. She looked around suspicious as she noticed her and all her stuff had been transported to the basement.

When Emma got up she heard and clanking noise and noticed her ankle had been chained to the bed. Emma stood up and tested to see how far the chain would take her, and Regina had made it so she could just almost reach the door, which she knew was locked anyway. Emma tried everything to get it off but nothing worked; she was stuck there.

Emma sat on the bed again and started to cry; her planned did not work all Emma did was make Regina more protective then she had been before. Emma would never allowed out of there, she was really a prisoner now. Emma banged her head on her palms at how stupid her plans always were.

Emma laid there for what felt like forever, not only was the fact that she was imprisoned horrible; the boredom was worse, she wanted to rip her hair out at how much she wished she was up there with Regina once again.

Everything was quite until dinner time when Emma heard Regina walking around, Emma could hear the creaking and it made her nervous. Emma listened for a while until she heard the door open. Emma jumped to the bed as Regina made it down the stairs, she had a tray with what looked like food, and Emma quickly looked away from her and stared at the blanket beneath her.

Regina smiled at this and said "I made your favorite Emma, hamburgers and hot chocolate with cinnamon." Emma did not look up, she wondered why Regina was being so nice after how Emma had acted earlier.

Regina put down the tray and sat down next to Emma and started to run her fingers through her hair before saying "I understand that you are angry with me about Miss Blanchard, so I decided instead of keeping her locked away, it shall be you instead. You will stay down here as long as M iss Blanchard is around, so neither of you can cause any more trouble."

Emma looked towards Regina know as she felt the horror of the situation settle in. Regina did this on purpose, Emma knew it. She wanted Emma to believe Regina was being the good guy, while in reality she was the devil.

When Regina noticed Emma look up she stroked her left cheek and said "you will always be mine, Emma dear, and nothing you can ever do can change that, you are the one thing I truly love, and I will not let you slip away."

The look in Regina's eyes were sincere, but Emma could not get herself to forgive her, she thought about it for a couple seconds before her stubbornness broke and she said" I am sorry, please don't leave me down here, I can be good."

Regina took Emma's shaking hand and said "I know baby girl, but I have to do this; it will make ever ones lives easier, and you won't be alone I will come down here every day."

Tears started to pile up in Emma's eyes as she ripped her hand away from Regina's and said "this is good for everyone except me, please I will do anything."

Regina frowned as the tears escaped Emma's eyes and started to wipe them away as she said "there is no need to cry, sweet girl, everything will be fine, if you show me you can be a good girl; than I can let you upstairs sometime."

Emma suddenly seemed less sad as she said "you will let me out of here." Emma did not resist as Regina pulled Emma into an embrace and kissed her head. Until suddenly Emma heard a loud noise she looked up to see Regina had put the book from rumple next to Emma.

Regina placed her own chin on top of Emma's head as she said "no Emma, I will never let you go, you will never escape me, now you better eat, I will be back down later to take your dishes and say goodnight." Emma tried to pull away with all her fury and found it impossible. She stilled after a while as seconds turned into two minutes.

Emma could feel Regina's sobs as she held her. Regina was actually crying the second Emma had felt her sadness she held onto the older woman as she let out the pain that was taking her over.

When Regina was done crying she let Emma go and wiped away her tears, and kissed Emma on the cheek before leaving." Emma sat still dumbfounded before eating the food Regina had brought her.

Emma thought hard, had she broke Regina like how Regina had always been trying to break her. Emma wondered how Regina could ever stand hurting another person this way; because all Emma wanted to do was take it all back.

XxXx

Emma had lived down in the basement for more than a year now and she was seventeen. She had forgotten what it looked like upstairs she often tried to remember, she tried to remember faces as well, flowers, anything that she missed.

Emma tried to tell herself she was not crazy many times but found it only made her angry. She had turned crazy, she felt like a trapped animal. She would band things around to try and make her feel alive. She would fall to the floor after each one of these fits and cry herself to sleep.

Regina came down a lot less now, she had other things to tend to, such as a certain man she had been seeing, named Hook. Hook had no idea Emma existed, but Emma knew he did, she could hear him and Regina upstairs often. They talked all night, but Emma could not ever make out the words all she heard was mumbling.

The nights he came over Regina often forgot to bring Emma dinner and she would go to bed hungry. Regina had kept her promise, Emma had not left the basement sense the day she had entered. The chains around her ankle still held all its strength and there had never been any way to escape.

No one ever visited Emma either; until Christmas day when Regina was holding her annual Christmas party and a certain someone walked down the stairs, because he thought it was where the wine was.

When he saw her he jumped in fright and said "what are you doing down here, surly you don't want to miss the party."

Emma smiled at the boy it had been so long sense she had had seen another person except for Regina. The boy looked at her curiously until he noticed the chain around her ankle and said "oh, you live here, don't you."

Emma was quick to answer as she said "yes, my names Emma, what is yours." The boy smiled back at her and came closer, knowing now that he had been welcome.

He said "my name is August, why are you down here, you don't look like a criminal."

Her smile faded as she said "my mother has put me here, she tells me it's not save outside." His smile dropped also as she noticed who Emma was.

August looked at Emma and said "you're the mayor's kid, we thought she had given you away." Emma knew Regina had come up with some excuse for the people of Storybrooke so she could stash Emma away, but hearing that everyone thought she was gone made her wanted to cry.

When August noticed how sad her features had become he took her by her hand and said "I am sorry Emma I did not mean to upset you, I can help you escape if that's what you want."

Emma did not move her hand away as he said this, her heart warmed at the thought of someone helping her, but she knew she could never escape because not only had Regina put the spell on the chains that held her ankles, she still had the poison that made it so Regina could always find her. The warmness disappeared as she realized it.

She smiled at the boy once again before saying "I can't, my mother always finds me, but I do love your company, you should come back again. I don't see anyone except for my mother and it would sure be nice to have a friend."

August saw how excited Emma had been at the thought he would come back, that he could not resist as he said "I would love to, when your mother goes to work I will come back."

Emma nodded as she said "ok then, but you can't get caught and you cannot tell anyone about me, I have no idea what my mother would do to you, and I sure do not want to find out."

He also nodded before getting off the bed and saying "we'll have a good night, Emma Mills, and I will be back tomorrow." And he made his way back up the stairs only to look back and conclude "it was nice to meet you."

Emma then lay across her bed and felt heat radiate all over, she could feel a large amount of joy fill her inside and out as she thought about August. She already liked the boy and they had only first met. Everything was great, Emma knew she would survive if she had him she just knew it.

XxXx

When Regina came down that night she was dressed in an elegant red dress that sparked against the light. She could be a true angel if she was not so evil. Regina held something in her hands, which made it so Emma could see her red fingernails as well.

She sat down next to Emma and said "Merry Christmas Emma." She handed Emma the present and grinned at the happiness that showed off of Emma's face.

Emma opened it slowly as to not look selfish and when she did get it open she found a tiara, she looked at it all over before thanking Regina and hugging her.

When she let go Regina took the tiara and placed it upon Emma's head as she said "there now you truly are a princess."

Emma gave a half smile she knew she was not a princess, Regina had taken that away from her. Regina put her hand upon Emma's cheek as she said "what is it darling, do you not like my present?"

Emma quickly shook her head no as she said "no, mother I love it really, thank you, I will always hold onto it dearly."

Regina started to stoke Emma's hair as she said "I know, Emma, but you know how I said I would spend Christmas with you tonight, Hook has asked me out for drinks, I am really sorry, I will take off work tomorrow and we can hang out then."

Emma stood up in anger her chains rattling the whole room as she said "do you even care for me at all anymore, you are the only person that I have contact with, I spend every day here all alone, and you can't even spend one night with me."

Regina stood up as well as she said "I have a life Emma, you need to understand that, it's not my fault you can't be trusted."

Emma started to cry as she said "whatever mother, but don't come back, go live your life, I will just rot down here." She looked at the sparkly tiara in her hands, before throwing it at Regina and saying "and take your tiara, I am no princess and you know it."

Regina walked over to Emma and pulled her close only to be rejected Emma laid back on the bed and said "don't bother taking off work tomorrow I don't want to see you."

Regina placed the tiara on the dresser before she walked towards the door in anger and she said "you are going to regret pushing me away Emma, because remember I am the only one who truly loves you "and she disappeared up the stairs.


	11. another lame love story

**Ok, I am like totally lost, so if you guys have any ideas on how to proceed with this story it would really help, I should have planned it out before I started but I am not one to map my story out before I start, so please I could use your opinion.**

Emma did not even regret pushing Regina away, that woman had the nerve to say those things. Pick Hook over her, if only the people of storybrooke knew who she really was it would all change. But Emma still had to turn 28 and that seemed like forever away.

She just hoped August would come back like he had promised. Now that she no longer had Regina for company she needed someone. August was that perfect someone, he was sweet and gentle, Emma knew she was going to like him a lot.

That day when Regina left for work she did not come to say goodbye to Emma like she always did and Emma was grateful. She did not want to know what Regina would do to August if he was caught.

The second Emma heard the door slam shut and a car engine speed away, she waited by the door she waited and waited, what felt like minutes before she heard a knock. She yelled for him to come down, and he did.

He was wearing a biker's leather jacket and jeans, to Emma he looked like a god, but that was just because she had not seen anyone other than Regina for more than a year. At least that was what Emma hoped, but she knew she was wrong. There was something about this man that she really liked.

When he came in Emma was quick to run over to him. He seemed a little nervous, but Emma understood that, Regina could be a very imitating woman. Emma led him to sit on the bed with her and said "so, you kept your promise." She wiped her long blond hair away from her face to get a better look at him.

Her hair had grown almost too long for her liking, but Regina had said that she was much more beautiful with her hair down and flowing, so she had never cut it, except for the occasional dead end cut. But Emma liked it now, she saw it as one of her best features, helped her out with a certain boy that was now sitting across from her.

Augustwatched Emma play with her hair for a second before saying "I said I would and I did, but I will have to leave before Regina comes back, I can't get caught, my father would kill me."

Emma wanted to know more about his family as she said "your mother won't be worried, I know mine would."

Augustlooked down in sadness before he mumbled "she passed a while back, but I bet she would worry as well if she was still here."

Emma held a guilty look as she watched how flat his face had become at her question and she was quick to reply "I did not mean to intrude, I am really sorry." Here she was making the only friend she had in the world sad, the first time he came over.

He looked up and was quick to smile as he said "you have nothing to be sorry for, you were just curious."

Emma smiled wide as she stood up and said "what do you want to do, it is pretty boring."

August stood up as well, he had a worried smile on his face and Emma could feel he was going to say something she did not like and he said "well if only if you could rid yourself of these shackles, I could take you for a ride on my bike."

Emma knew this was going to happen, how she was supposed to tell a guy that the shackles are cursed and they don't come off. August had no idea that magic excited, what if he thought she just did not want to go with him.

Emma looked down before answering "my mother would kill me I can't, we have to stay here."

August looked sorry as he lifted her head back up said "we can find other things to do, you have any games."

Emma nodded excitedly at his acceptance of the situation and went to the closet and pulled out the game life. She had always thought the game was fun when she played it with Regina.

When Augustdid not mind the game, and they played it until he had to leave. According to him Emma had won, and Emma did not protest. She licked the feeling of winning, Regina had never let her win; not once.

Before he could leave Emma jumped into his arms and held him close, before letting go and looking embarrassed. It was just instinct she did not mean to maul him/ she wished he would stay but she knew he couldn't.

Just then Emma heard walking upstairs and she started to freak. August took her in his arms real fast and said "is there anywhere for me to hide in here."

They quickly stuffed him under the bed and got him in just in time for Emma heard heeled shoes walk downstairs. Emma covered the game up with her blanket just as Regina came into sight.

She was wearing her usual business attire, which consisted of a purple blouse and work pants. Emma sat down at the desk and said "what are you doing home so early." She did not look up from her papers as she said this.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's shoulder and said "I think it's time for you to come upstairs, me and Hook are getting married and I can't have him finding you down here."

Emma stood up in confusion as she said "you're letting me out, after all this time." She could see the mockery on Regina's face and the happiness instantly disappeared.

Regina said "oh darling, yes, but it does not mean much, see it won't be very hard to lock you up upstairs the same as you are here."

Emma rolled her eyes as she moved away from Regina knowing that if she was near, Regina would be able to touch her and she did not want that. Emma sat at the end of the bed where she knew the game was not under and said "so why are you here, if it's to gloat about sending me to another prison, I sure wish you would leave."

"I said I could lock you upstairs, I did not say I was going to Emma." An she was about to sit down next to Emma when Emma all a sudden jumped up and took her into an embrace, avoiding having Regina sitting on the bed, where the game was.

Regina hugged her back softly and said "well that did not take long, I knew you could not stay mad at me very long"

Emma let go and said "what can I say it's just hard not to talk to you, when you're the only one there for me." Emma looked under the bed real fast and found a smirk on Augusts face. He had been laughing at her attempt to keep Regina from sitting on the bed.

Emma quickly shot him a shhh sign from her fingers before Regina said "your right Emma I am, now I need you cleaned up before five, Hook is coming to meet you."

XxXx

They had dinner with Hook that night and Emma found him to be a little awkward, he had an evil laugh, and he always seemed to be all smiles. He never once left Regina's side, and they were always making out and laughing with each other.

This would be fine if Emma was not sitting a seat away, and once they were in their little love embrace, Emma found it best to escape to her room. Regina never rejected to this which made Emma fairly thankful.

Emma was still not allowed to leave the house without Regina which made it difficult to see August, but he did come over when Regina went to work. Hook was there sometimes, but he was too stupid to notice when Emma would sneak him up stairs.

When Emma did get August upstairs they would talk and cuddle. They had become very close sense they had first met. They considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had not kissed yet.

Emma was afraid that if they did kiss then they would become too close. If they became too close and he was taken from her she would not know how to life. So she decided the heartbreak would be less in the end if they did not let it go too far.

Everything was great, and when Hook did walk in on them in bed together, He was not even angry about it. Once he had shooed August out, he made a promise to Emma that he would not tell Regina which made him a savior in Emma's eyes.

Everything was great to Emma, she could life like this until she turned twenty eight and then she could life with her real family, in a castle, with August by her side. This was the fantasy poor little Emma held dear. She often fantasized about it when she was alone in her room at night, she would write it in her journal, and draw about it in her sketch book; life was finely looking up.

XxXx

A month past and Emma could tell Regina had been becoming suspiuse . She often came home early and checked up on Emma. This gave her and August less time to spend together.

One day Regina came home two hours before her usual and caught Emma and August off guard, and before they could decide how to hide Regina walked into them holding hands.

Emma's first instinct was to run but with August there she found it unbearable seeing him get the punishment so she decided the best course of action would be to stand in front of him.

Regina held a look of horror upon her face as she said "what the hell do you think you're doing in my house." Regina looked right past Emma as she spoke to August.

But Emma saw that August was lost for words so she said "I invited him here, mother." Emma held her stubborn attitude as she said this. She tried to make herself not seem weak even if she knew she was trembling all the way down to her feet.

Regina walked closer as she said "oh, did you, Emma, now I would like him to leave." August started to move away from Emma when all a sudden she clung to his arm.

She whispered for him not to leave her but he did anyway, and when he finely tugged away from her he said "I love you Emma, I will be back." And then he was gone.

When Regina heard the front door shut she said "so this is what you have been doing behind my back."

Emma started to cry as she said "don't kill him, like your mother killed denial."

Regina was dumbstruck by this for a second before she said "I am not going to kill him dear, but you're sure as hell going to wish I killed you."

Emma said "why, I did nothing wrong, you're the monster, and next year I will be eighteen and I can leave this hell hole."

Regina sat down on the rocking chair and started to continuously rock back and forth as she said "is that what you think darling, I am not so sure, I could put you back in that basement and everyone would just forget about you once again."

Emma smirked as she said "except for August, he will come find me and I won't ever have to see you again."

Regina smirked as well and laughed in amusement of Emma's courageousness and said "let's be serious here Emma, do you actually think you and your boy toy can win against me."

Emma's smirk failed as she said "no, I know we won't but it's worth a try, nothing would make me happier then to have you out of my life."

Regina then walked out in anger and slammed the door before locking it behind her.


	12. meeting the parent

**Thanks for your ideas, I do hope you like this chapter, it's a little short but I really enjoyed writing it. Also I have changed that instead of the curse breaking on her 28****th**** it breaks on her 18****th****.**

After a couple of hours Emma began to become worried, she had no idea what Regina would be planning to do after the August ordeal. Emma hoped Regina would at least leave him alone it was not his fault. She had brought him there and he should not be the one to pay for her mistakes.

It was almost midnight when Emma decided that it was time to go to bed and that Regina would tell Emma her punishment tomorrow. Emma was actually a little thankful; for this gave Regina some time to cool down and maybe she would be a little more forgiving.

Emma then fell asleep, her worries turning to dust as sleep over took her. But sleep did not stay long as Emma was suddenly awoken by Regina running her dark nails through Emma's hair. Emma was alarmed for a second before she noticed that it was just Regina.

When Regina noticed Emma had awoken she smiled he cheeks tightening as it stretched, Emma could not make out if it was just a farce because of the darkness that filled the room. Emma did not smile back, Regina had never before came to her in the middle of the night.

Regina continued her motions on Emma's head as she whispered "I shouldn't love you, but for some reason I do, you are the one person I hold dear over all others, I don't know what I would do without you Emma. I hope you take that to heart as I tell you my thoughts on August."

Emma nodded, seeing as Regina was not angry at the slightest calmed her a little, but the anticipation was killing her. Regina cupped Emma's cheek before continuing "good girl" there was a soft pause before Regina said "my mother she did not believe in true love, she did not believe in anything but power, and when I was a girl about your age my mother thought it was best to kill my love. It broke my heart knowing I would never touch him again; feel his warm embrace. This is why I am allowing you to continue seeing August."

Emma sat up at Regina's words and said "really, you would do that for me?"

Regina started to tear up as she said "as long as you don't do it behind my back then yes, I will allow it."

Emma jumped into the queens arms almost instantly and said "thank you mother, I really do love him."

Regina embraced Emma back as she said "I am glad my darling, now you must get some sleep, if you want to be awake when he comes over for dinner tomorrow."

Emma lay back down before putting the covers over her. She felt warmth as Regina kissed her goodnight and left. Emma felt almost nothing but confusion for a couple minutes before the idea of August coming to dinner came into full effect.

Emma was happy about her mother allowing August and her to be together, but she did not want to see him get hurt. She was almost convinced that he would. If you had no reason to mess with Regina you never should. She felt as if they were walking into a trap; it felt too good to be true.

XxXx

The next day was a hectic one, Regina was doing her best to make sure the house was perfect, she was a little ocd about having the house a maculate when guests were to come over.

She was in good spirits as well, which seemed odd to Emma, but at the same time it made her happy. Regina's words the night before had left something in Emma's heart. Maybe she could make the queen good again like she had said she could do all those years ago.

Emma believed it, but for some reason she felt as if that would be going against her real parents. Emma had no idea what they would want her to do in the situation she was in. would they want her to treat Regina with respect or go against her at any cost. The mere thought of what Snow White and Prince Charming would think of her choices on her 28th birthday was enough to make her vomit.

Regina had made lasagna for dinner and apple turnovers for desert. August decided to be late which did not help Emma's nerves not the slightest. Regina stayed quite about how late he was to herself. But Emma could tell by her expression that she was not happy, she had an evil annoyed look upon her, which made Emma even antsier.

When she had finely heard the door ring she shot up, leaving the awkward silence that filed the room, with a sigh, because she did not know how long she could have kept Regina from letting the world know her opinion.

When Emma did open the door she found that August was not wearing his usual leather jacket and boots not instead was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, with a bow tie. Emma could not believe her eyes, it warmed her heart knowing that he did care what Regina thought of him.

Once they were in the house Regina came over to meet him as well, Hook who sat watching in silence did not make any move to get up and meet the boy. Emma knew that Hook was rude but seriously Emma did not believe her could be that selfish. That was until she remembered he had already met him, and it all made sense.

After the meeting at the door was over they all sat down. Emma sat beside him, with her hand rapped in his hand closest to her. Once dinner was served Regina was quick to start badgering August with questions.

The second he had ate his last bite Regina blurted "seeing as though you were late, there must have been something really important, that you kept us waiting."

August's cheeks flared red as she said this and it took him a second before he replied "oh, well my car…." With that Emma kicked his foot, he did not own a car; he had a motorcycle. August noticed his mistake as soon as Emma kicked him and said "my motorcycle broke down, it just took a couple minutes to fix."

Emma could tell Regina was not convinced and she said "he has been having a lot of problems with it lately." Regina nodded in understanding before motioning Emma to follow her to get the turnovers out of the kitchen.

Emma followed giving August a worried look as she followed at Regina's heels. When they arrived Regina whispered so the others could not hear "why did you lie to me out there, Emma."

Emma knew there was no room for lying again and she said "he was afraid, that's all."

Regina looked confused as she said "why was he afraid, he has been over here a million times."

Emma did not know how to tell Regina that he was afraid of her, Emma had no idea how she would react but she told her anyways "well, he has only ever known you for locking me down in the basement, it just makes you look like a villain."

Regina looked disgusted for a second before she whispered "I am not a villain, Hook even told me, I am sorry but maybe this was not the best idea." And she started to walk into the dining room to escort him out.

Emma without hesitating grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her back as she said "please, mother I am finely happy, he will grow to love you in time, I know I have."

Regina's features turned soft as she said "oh Emma, that's all I ever wanted to hear, if you truly believe that, I will allow him to stay."

Emma smiled wide as she said "thanks mother, I know he will." And she picked up the turnovers and started to walk back to the dining room, while Regina watched her with a smile on her face.

The rest of the night went as smoothly as possible. Hook and August talked about the sea a lot of the time which annoyed Emma a little but she soon understood that men will be men.

As they talked at first Regina and Emma sat in silence. Yes they had a long history but Emma could not find a single subject to talk about. That was until Emma said "how can you find it in yourself to love me when you know who my true parents truly are."

Regina seemed to struggle for words as she said "when you were little, you appeared to me, I saw that at a sign, you may not be blood, but I believe I was meant to be your mother."

Emma looked down as Regina said this, she did not believe a word of It. she loved Regina's but snow white was meant to be her mother. The only reason Regina had her now was because of the curse. Emma did not continue the conversation any longer and they sat in silence until it was time for August to leave.

When August was the door Emma thanked him for coming before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and opening the door for him to leave. Emma had no idea if she was allowed to be outside so she, let him walk to his motorcycle alone.

When she came back in she found Regina waiting, her arms were crossed and there was a worried look on her face as she said "your 18th birthday is in a month, and that will break my curse, we are going to have it to something about that, you cant stay here."

Emma looked petrified what was Regina saying, she had been waiting to meet her parents for so long. Emma began to become angry as she said "no, mother I will not."

Regina's warmness faded as she said "I am not asking Emma, once Hook and I get married next week, we will all be leaving."

Emma's features turned horrified as she said "I won't go with you, mother, I will be 18 I can choose where I want to go."

Regina looked Emma over and said "you no that's not true Emma, I have kept you this long, which means I can sure keep you longer."

Emma started to cry as she said "and I thought you changed, your just the same old witch you have always been."

Regina frowned at this as she said "oh, Emma that hurts my feelings, I do want you to be happy I really do, it's just I can't have Snow White have you."

Emma wiped away her tears as she said "so why did you have August come over, so you can flaunt even more that I will never see him again."

Regina smiled at this and said "no Emma, I would never, actually I found him to my liking, I would like to offer him to come with us, as long as you willingly come as well."

Emma felt as her body started to calm, she was trapped, it was either life a live of misery without August and only Hook and the Queen, or go willingly with him. Emma stood there in silence for a while before Regina said "I will give you until next week to make your decision."

Emma nodded before running to her room, she had to pick weather to fight for her true parents that she had never met and break the curse. Or she could just live the rest of her live with August. Emma was dumbfounded; every decision she made, it always made her feel guilty in some way.


End file.
